


Empty Promises

by baekkieony



Series: Different Directions Of Love [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Broken, Broken Promises, Fucking, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Love, M/M, Promises, Sex, Smut, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: And Chanyeol says that he loves him, forever and undeniable, but Jongin knows that it's just another empty promise.





	Empty Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, another story. Sorry that it's so short >.<. Enjoy!

Jongin wakes up to an empty bed, his left side cold and the sheets neatly done. He doesn't know if Chanyeol even slept at home this night. Chanyeol told him he would, but Jongin went to bed before he could be disappointed if he notices that Chanyeol wouldn't.

Jongin walks into the empty kitchen, makes himself a small coffee and sits down at the empty table to enjoy his loneliness he has enough of to fill a whole life with it.

It doesn't take long for him to finish his lonely coffee and spend the empty bathroom a visit. He grabs the toothpaste and starts cleaning his teeth like he did every single day before and he doesn't even expect Chanyeol standing next to him.

While cleaning his teeth, Jongin waits for the water in the shower to warm up and when he finally steps under the hot stream of water his feet are already cold. Jongin shivers a little and would like to turn the water a little hotter, but he thinks that he might could burn himself alive and it would have the same effect.

Jongin leans back, expecting Chanyeol to be there, but there's only cold stone and now he misses Chanyeol a little more. The shower suddenly doesn't seems so comforting anymore, so Jongin finishes quickly.

When he's ready to leave for his first class, he notices the small sticky note on the door.

_I love you ;)_

It's Chanyeol's horrible writing and Jongin has to smile a little, because this sentence is a liar.

_________________________ 

Jongin walks over the campus, a coffee in his right, his phone in the left hand, typing furiously with Jongdae over Kakaotalk when he hears the deep and soothing voice yelling for him.

“Jongin! Here!”

Jongin turns around, because Chanyeol's running towards him and before he knows he's hugged so tight, it presses the air out of him. He nearly drops his cup of coffee and his phone, before he slings his arms around Chanyeol and hugs him back, his fake smile not completely reaching his eyes.

“I searched for you the whole day, I thought I missed you this morning or something”, Chanyeol keeps rambling over his day and how he spent it searching for Jongin, but Jongin only listens half-hearted.

They make it in the coffee shop and they're getting a table together when Chanyeol has got his coffee, but instead sitting in front of each other, Chanyeol slides next to him on the bank.

Jongin hears his deep voice, feels his breath ghosting over his skin and it rings in Jongin's ears when Chanyeol tells him that he loves him, because Jongin knows, he just _knows,_ it's only another empty promise.

_________________________

“Jongin, I think we need to talk”.

Jongin looks Chanyeol in the eye, cold and icy and he feels the wind running through his soft brown hair and hears the silence pressing him down. Jongin would like to scream a little, because it can't be for real, this sentence couldn't be said, because Jongin knows that this sentence is the only true one Chanyeol has told him for a long long time.

So Jongin screams and crys, because he kind of needed this empty promises and all the lies to imagine that he was still loved by somebody and Chanyeol just stands there and watches Jongin break into pieces.

“I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore”, Chanyeol really wants to look sorry, but for him, it's just relief. Jongin was a burden, not more, not less. It hurts Jongin that he didn't notice this earlier.

“You're not”, somehow Jongin manages a sad smile and this time he looks Chanyeol in the eyes and they're black and blank. A blank space. Chanyeol leaves a blank space in Jongin's life and as much as Jongin would love to do the same, he can't because he's _nothing_ for Chanyeol.

“Tell me, how long?”, the look Chanyeol shows Jongin nearly makes him laugh, because it's confusion while Chanyeol _surely_ knows what Jongin meant. “Don't give me this look, you know exactly what I'm talking about”, his voice is weak and sore and it won't match the image Chanyeol had of Jongin.

“I don't know. Maybe a year?”, Chanyeol casually shrugs with his shoulders and Jongin wants to scream. _A year?_ This was even longer than he thought.

“Well, tell her that she should stop trying to call me”, Jongin's voice changes to icy and he manages a cold smile.

“And can you please delete my number? I don't think I want to talk you anymore”, Chanyeol nods.

Chanyeol turns around, trying to leave, but halfway he seems like he remember something, because he turns around again.

“I didn't mean to cheat on you with your sister, it just...happened, okay?”.

Jongin feels the tears welling up in his eyes again, so he only looks away.

“Just go”.

Chanyeol blinks and leaves.

_________________________

Jongin wakes up to an empty bed, his left side cold and the sheets neatly done. He swings his legs over the side and sighs, because he got used to this emptiness.

But even if Jongin's routine in the morning didn't change a bit and he was alone all the time, it still feels different doing it with the knowledge that Chanyeol wouldn't even come back in the evening.

There's no sticky note on the door and even if every sentence was a lie, it still made him smile.

So yes, Jongin decides, he misses him a little.

But only a little, he promises himself.

Now he has his own empty promise.


End file.
